


Alpha/Omega Larry drabble

by prkjimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Louis, Kinda, M/M, Omega Harry, Sub Harry, Underage Harry, harry goes into his first heat ok, louis helps, there's a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stays home from school because of his heat and Louis worries and comes over and then -- being the fantastic alpha louis is -- fucks harry through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha/Omega Larry drabble

**Author's Note:**

> what the frickle frackle is this? I seem to be writing a lot of bottom harry/sub harry for someone who thinks Harry's a dominate top owo.
> 
> I imagine Harry being like, fifteen, hence the 'underage' warning, and Louis being like seventeen (bc fave age gap) or eighteen. but like, you wanna imagine them to be older, do whatever the heck you want.

Harry makes a desperate whimpering sound as he grind down against his bed, his cock hard and leaking, trapped between his stomach and mattress, gaining delicious friction every time his hips jerk and stutter. He's got one arm twisted awkwardly behind him, three fingers tucked into his loose, wet hole, sliding in and out easily, brushing against his prostate. Harry's body shakes weakly as he comes for what feels like the the tenth time in the last half an hour, the burning in his lower abdomen fading a way for a few moments before it's back, Harry letting out a frustrated and slightly pained groan. Turning onto his back, Harry reaches down, hand brushing against his angry red, sensitive cock and his hips jump away from the touch. Trailing further, Harry's large hands cup his balls and give them a gentle squeeze before his hands moving further, the tips of his fingers prodding against his slick hole again. He lets out a shuddering breathe before he's breaching himself again, long fingers thrusting and twisting. 

Harry's on the brink of another orgasm, eyes filled with tears and cock twitching painfully against his stomach, _so_ close when his door flies open, a very unnoticing Louis walking in. "Sorry, you're mum wasn't home and you didn't answer so I let myself in, oka- _oh_ " Lou's stands there in complete shock, but Harry, even in his disoriented state, can see his pupils grow wider and his dick start to swell in his jeans. "I didn't- I couldn't smell- I'm sorry, fuck." Louis curses, hands balling into fists as he slowly back away, looking like it's taking every fibre of his being to do so. Harry shakes his head wildly, his fingers stilling and the hand that was previously clawing at his sheets reaching out towards his alpha friend. "P-please" he sobs. "I need- want your knot, Lou. Need it" Harry stutters, and Louis curses again before he's throwing off everything except his boxers, climbing up on the bed between Harry spread thighs. "L-Lou, please, knot me," the younger boy cries, hips lifting temptingly, fingers still inside of himself. 

"'s that what you want? Huh? Want my knot?" Louis taunts, grabbing Harry's wrist removing his fingers, grinding his bulge against him instead, getting slick on his boxers. Harry's almost unable of making any coherent words at this point, nodding his head quickly and adding a quiet, whimpered, "please." Louis seems satisfied with that, as the older boy pulls his boxers down his thighs, barely getting them off his feet before he's back in position, Harry's spread legs on either side of his waist as he slams in hard. Harry's head tips back and his jaw goes slack, letting out a silent scream as Louis pulls back and ghosts back in just as hard. "Oh god, L-Louis, _fuck_!" Harry shouts, teetering on the edge of his release but not knowing if he's allowed to.

As if Louis reads his mind, he wraps a hand around Harry's leaking cock and strokes it twice, grinning down at him. "Wanna come? It's alright if you do, I won't stop fucking you." Harry barely has time to mutter out a meek 'thank you' before he's gasping and his back's arching, painting his already filthy torso with come.  
Everything feels too much for a second, his breath getting stuck in his lungs as his body becomes hyper aware of everything that's happening, Louis' cock sliding in and out of him, his hands on his hips, mouth biting and sucking at his neck. 

"M-more" Harry's barely audible gasp sounds and then Louis' pulling out, roughly forcing Harry onto his stomach and thrusting back in deep an hard, hips moving faster and harder. "Look at you," Louis growls, fingers digging into Harry's hips, hard enough to -- hopefully -- leave bruises. "Look like such a slut, absolutely _gagging_ for it," he continues, pounding into the young boy now. "You're not even legal and you're begging to be fucked like a filthy whore" he spits, Harry nodding his head, agreeing with whatever Louis has to say, hands scrambling for something to grab onto. "Y-es, fuck, yeah. Your slut Louis, all yours. Fuck me," he mumbles brokenly, a chant of 'yours, yours, yours' following. Louis feels the base if his cock swell and flips Harry over again, taking in his beautifully wreaked face, red and tear streaked. "'m gunna knot you know, already babe? Keep you on my cock while I fill you up," Louis moans, thrusting twice more before he pops his knot in. " _Looou_ ," Harry groans, long and drawn out, nails racking down his back as he clenches gratefully around Louis and his knot. Louis kisses him quiet, slow and soft, the complete opposite of how he was fucking the younger boy just moment before.  
"I want you," Harry mumbles into Louis' neck once they've both rolled onto their sides, Louis' knot still locking his in place. "You've got me" Louis says, kissing Harry's forehead and brushing away stray curls. "No- I mean like, _all the time_ " he says shyly and Louis can't help but kiss him again, whisper out; "I want you all the time too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are lovely and make me feel special and following my tumblr, princeoftheshire.tumblr.com, would make me superdy-duperdy, mega happy. (also talk to me there and be my friend bc i have none ahahahaha :( yeah)


End file.
